


Confín

by kibume



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack Relationships, M/M, Seduction, como f/go no me ha dado el contenido de estos dos que esperaba me lo he inventado yo, en el sentido de que no es un au, no sé qué taggear la verdad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibume/pseuds/kibume
Summary: Aquel que todo lo ha visto, y aquel que no conoce más que el pasto.Aquel que ha experimentado todas las emociones, del júbilo a la desesperación, y aquel que todas las reprime, de la cólera al anhelo.Aquel que reina con soberbia. Y aquel que sirve con clemencia.





	Confín

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca creí que volvería a escribir sobre estos dos, pero está claro que nunca se debe decir nunca. Ya publiqué una historia sobre ellos hace dos años y, contra todo pronóstico, recibió una atención que no esperaba en absoluto y que me dio muchísimos ánimos. De hecho, esta nueva historia nunca hubiese visto la luz si no hubiera recibido ese feedback positivo, por lo que lo agradezco de corazón.
> 
> En esta ocasión, el fanfic no tiene lugar en un Universo Alterno, sino que sucedería dentro de los límites del canon, y en concreto, dentro de Fate Grand Order. Realmente, no se sitúa ni en un evento particular dentro del juego ni antes ni después de una "orden" determinada. Con saber básicamente de qué va F/GO basta. Y saber que hay muchos Servants y que me he tomado la libertad de meter a varios (todos los mencionados ya han salido en la versión inglesa del juego, pues con la japonesa a veces me pierdo un poco). 
> 
> Algunos nombres estaban adaptados en la versión inglesa de una manera que no me terminaba de convencer, por lo que me disculpo si alguien juega a F/GO y nota alguna discrepancia con respecto a este fic (como es el caso de Arturia, que en F/GO la llaman Altria, u Ozymandias, al que tiendo a llamar Ramsés).
> 
> Hay claras alusiones a F/Z —ya que F/GO sucedió después—, y en menor medida a F/SN y Carnival Phantasm, pero ninguna de ellas lo suficientemente relevante como para entorpecer la comprensión de la lectura. También hay alguna que otra referencia mitológica.
> 
> He probado a escribir de una manera un poco distinta. Mucho más concisa, pues suelo tirar por la parrafada. He pretendido decir mucho con poco. No sé si ha funcionado.
> 
> Sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis!

Mientras jugueteaba con una de las muchas sortijas que formaban parte de su colección, oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de sus aposentos.

Sonrió. Sus sentidos ya se lo habían notificado de antemano.

Yacía tumbado en la cama, ensimismado, buscando musas en hazañas del pasado que habían quedado recubiertas de polvo e hilándolas con los acontecimientos más recientes.

Nostalgia no era la palabra.

Dio una indicación con una mera palabra. La puerta se abrió.

Posó su mirada sobre la figura que entraba. 

_“¿Te has decidido?”_

El individuo permaneció inerte durante unos breves segundos.

Sus ojos, como el color de los templos de la longeva Uruk bañados por el atardecer, le observaban intensamente.

Parecía seguro.

_“Dijiste que no temiese a mis pasiones”._

Su sonrisa se volvió más notoria.

_“¿Y?”_

Alzó su mano hacia él. Este se acercó a la cama poco a poco y tras varios instantes en silencio, la tomó.

Su piel era fría comparada con la suya, como las lluvias del Norte. Como el Diluvio.

_“Tenías razón”._

Sus labios, cálidos como la hoguera calentando el cabello de una dama. Como la arena del más ardiente desierto. 

El suave ardor de la tez sumeria abanicando los fornidos brazos de las tierras de Erin.

* * *

 

Cuando abrió los ojos, discernió el olor a hierba seca y ensangrentada. El regusto a hierro, cuero y traición aún húmedo en su boca.

Comenzó a distinguir las siluetas de aquella habitación futurista. La sapiencia del Grial, al mismo tiempo, filtrándose por sus poros: La revelación de una nueva misión.

Clavó su mirada ambarina en la única persona de la sala de las tres presentes que había permanecido in situ, observándole de vuelta con el rostro expectante y decidido.

No la conocía.

Pero la reconoció.

Con ambas lanzas en mano, se arrodilló.

El rugir de un jabalí aún crujía en la distancia.

* * *

 

Acabó tomando por pasatiempo el intentar adivinar qué clase de héroe respondería a la llamada según el rastro que su invocación dejaba.

Aprendió prontamente que, pese a la gran complejidad de la tarea —pues cada Servant comprendía una experiencia única—, existía, en ocasiones, un diminuto patrón.

Nadie había sido invocado bajo el bufido de un jabalí endemoniado, pero todos los héroes celtas abrían los ojos envueltos en el mismo aroma a hierba seca.

Diarmuid no podía evitar tragar saliva.

Había otros casos más notorios. Curiosamente, las guerreras que reflejaban el mismo rostro de Arturia emitían una luz muy parecida al ser invocadas. No había visto la invocación de Saber en sí, pues él había sido invocado después, pero ella misma le había comentado que dicho destello se asemejaba al de su propia espada.

Y era cierto. El resplandor de Juana de Arco había sido parecido al de Excalibur, salvo por el halo cándido y menos amenazante que la había envuelto.

La incandescencia de Nerón, deslumbrante y cegadora, llena de arrogancia como su portadora.

Incluso la luz que había bañado a Mordred era un recuerdo agresivo y rojizo, lleno de ambición y cólera, del fulgor que él mismo había conocido en aquella pasada guerra.

Pero aún con ello, nunca fue capaz de augurar.

Jamás consiguió adivinar cuando  _él_ respondió, de forma majestuosa y devastadora.

* * *

 

Una sacudida terrible, en una mezcla insólita entre el bramido de una manada de leones hambrientos y de guerreros de antaño —con la misma voracidad—, hizo temblar cada recoveco de Chaldea. 

A su lado, palidecía el rugido del jabalí.

Quiso asemejarlo a Iskandar, que se personó rodeado de estruendosos cuernos y alaridos llenos de coraje.

Pero este sonido resultaba más ensordecedor, recubierto de una longevidad aún mayor que la del gobernante macedonio.

Lo que le siguió fue un silbido serpentino, desagradable y áspero, como una culebra que se preparaba para atacar. ¿Alguien cercano a la solemne Cleopatra?  No, no podía ser. Iskandar era más antiguo que ella.

Una poderosa concentración de vino muy frío. Un destello más cegador que aquel de Nerón.

Una risa carente de media humanidad y de total humildad.

* * *

 

Sus invocaciones habían sido como la noche y el día.

Como el mundo al que pertenecían.

Como el carácter que los había definido a lo largo de sus hazañas.

Él lo había reconocido enseguida. Cierto era que jamás habían intercambiado palabras, siquiera golpes en la pasada guerra, pero ambos habían sido combatientes en un mismo conflicto. Además, su honorable código jamás podía permitirle olvidar una figura real, y menos aquella.

Esto no parecía ser recíproco.

Cuando todos los Servants acudieron a saludar al primer héroe de la Historia, el caballero había permanecido detrás. Naturalmente quería entablar una conversación con él, sobre todo ahora que eran aliados, pero no consideraba respetuoso anteponerse a la expectación de otras figuras más grandiosas que él.

Al final, el encuentro nunca se dio.

Su siguiente oportunidad se presentó cuando se dirigía a su propia habitación. Este venía caminando en sentido contrario, blandiendo con elegancia una copa dorada.

Diarmuid agachó la cabeza y encorvó el cuerpo, haciendo una reverencia exquisita y formal, pero no exacerbada.

Arrodillarse era un privilegio solo reservado para su Master:

-Rey de los Héroes.

Cuando volvió a alzarse, vio que Gilgamesh había desaparecido sin mediar palabra.

* * *

 

Tras aquello, cesaron sus intentos de comunicarse con él. Comprendía la altanería del rey de Uruk y su desinterés por aquello que no fuera digno, pero no la compartía. Aparte, no tenían absolutamente nada en común.

Las campañas no hicieron sino confirmar su teoría. En cuanto a estrategia se refería, ambos poseían opiniones del todo opuestas. Donde Gilgamesh apostaba por un ataque frontal, él consideraba la escaramuza sorpresa. Y viceversa.

Pero debido al profundo respeto que le profesaba a él y a otros Servants, Diarmuid jamás daba a conocer su opinión si esta no le era preguntada. Afortunadamente, su Master era una persona sensata que anhelaba conocer las ideas de todos los participantes en la misión, y Arturia solía respaldar su línea de razonamiento.

De hecho, mentía.

Sí que tenían un punto en común, y esa era Arturia. La soberana de Camelot había sido una adversaria formidable en el pasado conflicto por el Santo Grial, su referente cuando había sido recién invocado, y tras varios meses, una compañera cercana.

Gilgamesh, en cambio, no había olvidado su interés hacia ella.

Una vez, ambos guerreros se hallaban descansando en la cantina, comiendo y bebiendo sin necesidad de una cosa o la otra, pues todo lo reponía el maná. Aun así lo hacían. Los hacía sentirse más humanos.

El Rey de los Héroes se presentó ante ellos. Juzgando por su expresión, parecía aburrido. Haciendo caso omiso a la mueca de disgusto de Arturia, se sentó a su lado.

A diferencia de la vez que se habían encontrado en el pasillo, Gilgamesh sí fijó aquella mirada sangrienta en él, fugazmente. Diarmuid captó a la perfección lo que le estaba transmitiendo.

Saber también:

-Si le echas, yo también me iré.

Un retrato de fastidio se trazó en el rostro del monarca babilónico. Chasqueó la lengua. Ella continuó, su voz grave y firme como sus convicciones:

-Además, ambos estuvisteis presentes en la misma guerra. Creo que deberías saludarle, ahora que sois aliados.

Su semblante oscilaba entre el hastío y la sorpresa, como si tuviera noticia de aquello por primera vez. De nuevo, el moreno se encontró con aquellos ojos rubíes. Parecían confusos.

Dicha confusión fue rápidamente reemplazada por entendimiento.

Su voz reflejaba desgana, pero su respuesta lo dejó sin palabras:

-Oh. Te reconozco. Eres el del lunar.

* * *

 

Diarmuid siempre había agradecido que ningún morador de Chaldea hubiese reparado en su lunar. Supuso que la magnificencia de los héroes allí reunidos era tal que estos permanecían inmune al efecto. Ni su Master ni Mash tampoco parecían reaccionar ante aquella maldición que había acarreado su ruina, a pesar de ser humanas de casi pleno derecho. Aunque Diarmuid ya las había incluido dentro del resto de los héroes tiempo ha.

Muchos conocían su lunar. Formaba parte de su epíteto, a fin de cuentas. Pero nadie mostraba más interés allá del de inquirir si la leyenda era cierta. Por lo demás, carecía de total importancia. Tan solo una marca corporal más.

_Eres el del lunar._

Una nube oscura cubrió sus pensamientos aquella noche.

* * *

 

No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra. Pese a ello, seguía saludándolo cortésmente cuando se lo encontraba. Incluso le ofrecía asiento cuando el otro buscaba exclusivamente la compañía de Arturia.

Gilgamesh jamás contestaba.

La única vez que volvió a dirigirse a él fue durante una campaña en la que ambos coincidieron. Dicha campaña se había antojado más peligrosa de lo estimado. El resultado fue que Diarmuid acabó con graves heridas en las piernas, mientras un Gilgamesh que no paraba de jugar con sus rivales sin tomarse nada en serio acabó seriamente enfurecido porque una lanza enemiga le había perforado la armadura y parte del pecho. Y entonces rastreaba con ahínco a quien había osado herirlo.

Diarmuid contempló las posibilidades. A su alrededor, la mitad de sus aliados seguían intentando mantener el frente. La otra mitad había corrido con empeño a proteger a su Master. Gilgamesh permanecía elevado en el aire, hecho una furia.

Entre la espesura, pues combatían en medio de un frondoso bosque, el irlandés notó que una criatura horrenda, creada a partir de magia, planeaba asestar un nuevo golpe contra el Rey de los Héroes. El previo lo había fallado.

No un golpe aleatorio, sino uno que apuntaba directamente a su corazón.

Otra anomalía lancera, situada entre las ramas en la copa de un árbol apuntaba, al mismo tiempo, a la cabeza del rubio, tan visible debido a su deslumbrante armadura dorada.

Diarmuid comprendió lo que pretendían.

Súbitamente, el moreno tiró una de sus lanzas contra aquel que se refugiaba entre los matorrales. La lanza se incrustó en la cabeza, aunque no fue suficiente para matarlo. No obstante, en un abrir y un cerrar de ojos, un Saber apareció de la nada para asestarle el golpe de gracia. Este le pasó su Gáe Dearg, ahora magullada y curvada.

Sonrió ante la perspicacia de su Master, pero su júbilo duró poco. El enemigo restante ya había lanzado su arma contra Gilgamesh.

Diarmuid le advirtió que se apartara. Sin pensarlo mucho más, saltó en una rama para aproximarse a él, alzando la mano hasta casi rozar, con sus fuertes dedos, el metálico brazo del otro.

Pero Gilgamesh no se movió. Sin echar la vista atrás, paró con la mano el proyectil arrojado a su persona.

Parecía aburrido.

Dicha arma de repente, se esfumó.

A los pocos minutos reapareció mediante un portal dorado, sobre la cabeza de aquel ser abominable. Sin siquiera pestañear, Gilgamesh chasqueó los dedos. El arma embistió. Una vez. Y otra. Y otra. Y otra vez. El sonido de huesos quebrándose, la sangre negra chapoteando, el último expiro nauseabundo de la criatura.

El guerrero de Fianna evitó observar lo poco que quedaba de ella.

El guardián de Babilonia solo detuvo su  _vendetta_  personal cuando su invocadora comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Volviendo a poner los pies en tierra, se fijó en el estado deplorable de Diarmuid. Detuvo la mirada en aquella Gáe Dearg apaleada, bañada en más sangre.

No dijo nada.

El héroe celta creyó que pasaría de largo.

Sin embargo, antes de seguir su camino hacia algún Servant con propiedades curativas, este le susurró:

-Si crees que no vi venir eso, es que me infravaloras, escoria. Y no hay cosa que deteste más.

Diarmuid optó por no responder, pero el arquero presentó su amenaza antes de la llegada definitiva de la pelirroja:

-Normalmente abato a quienes me subestiman. Considérate afortunado de que no gaste lo que me queda de energía en hacerlo.

-No lo hice por eso, Rey de los Héroes.-respondió él, firme.

-¿Oh? ¿Y a qué se debe? –inquirió, frunciendo el ceño- ¿A un ridículo sentimiento de camaradería que establece que debemos protegernos entre nosotros? ¿Porque fuimos invocados por la misma chiquilla? ¿Sientes que tienes el deber de cubrirme las espaldas, porque formamos parte del mismo ejército? Eso sería suponer que somos compañeros. Que estamos al mismo nivel.

No rebatió aquella proclama.

Gilgamesh soltó una carcajada tan fría como los alrededores de Chaldea, mientras daba la vuelta sobre sus talones:

-Cuán estúpidamente ingenuo. Un león y una hormiga no pueden ser compañeros. Basta con ver el frenesí con el que te has adelantado para intentar salvarme. Temías que me hicieran desaparecer al apuntar a mi cabeza y a mi corazón al mismo tiempo, ¿no?

Sí se había dado cuenta. Diarmuid casi se sintió avergonzado por creer que este no había estado atento a las intenciones del enemigo.

-La escoria como tú siempre se alborota ante situaciones tan simples, ya que que sois incapaces de prevenir. Yo en cambio, siempre me anticipo a lo que sucederá.

Permaneció en silencio. Gilgamesh consideró que la intimidación había funcionado, por lo que satisfecho retomó su camino.

Pero el irlandés no había terminado. Cuando habló, su voz sonó grave. Y sincera:

-Soy consciente de ello. Pero, ¿qué clase de caballero sería si permitiese que hiriesen a un rey en mi presencia?

Sus pasos se detuvieron. O eso le pareció a él, pues no duró apenas un segundo. Creyó que refutaría su afirmación con otra daga, pero no lo hizo.

Cuando su Master se aproximó finalmente, Gilgamesh comenzó a hablar con ella, por lo que Diarmuid dio la conversación por concluida.

No obstante, el fuego de aquellos ojos no cesó de perseguirlo.

* * *

 

-Tu devoción me complació.

Gilgamesh le sorprendió una noche que volvía de la cantina directo a su habitación, materializándose a su lado, haciéndole dar un brinco. Inevitablemente había llevado la mano al aire, evocando el centelleo de una de sus armas. Desistió prontamente, haciendo de nuevo una reverencia:

-Rey de los Héroes. Buenas noches.

-Guardaba mis sospechas. A fin de cuentas, no profeso afecto alguno hacia vasallos que traicionan a sus reyes. –comentó con sorna, deleitándose con la expresión de congoja del de enfrente.

-Ese recelo es… comprensible. –admitió, apenado.

-No tanto. –afirmó él, para su sorpresa- A un rey competente no se le traiciona. Si es traicionado, es que sus vasallos no le respetan. ¿Y qué es un rey sin respeto? Nada. Escoria.

Diarmuid se rascó la mejilla, incómodo:

-Eso es bastante relativo.

-¿Eso piensas?

Acto seguido se incorporó de la pared y con paso tranquilo, sinuoso, se acercó a él. Una sonrisa cruel dibujaba sus labios:

-Un rey que se precie debe mostrarse implacable o compasivo, según la situación. Y debe saber cuándo hacerlo. No ejecuta su veredicto en la sombra, de la manera más cobarde. No se arrastra como las alimañas. Y si ha de traicionar, lo hace con orgullo. Con maestría.

Quiso acelerar el paso. Irónico, teniendo en cuenta que siempre había sido él el que había intentado invitarle a una conversación.

Pero no quería escuchar algo que ya sabía. Él ya había perdonado.

-Aunque supongo que esto ya lo sabes.  –comentó el soberano, relamiéndose los labios- El otro día, tu lealtad resultó magnífica. Normalmente la escoria habría esperado agradecimiento por mi parte. La gratitud de un rey a veces lo es todo para el plebeyo, hasta el punto de volverlo impertinente. No fue ése tu caso. Simplemente actuaste porque sabes que ese es tu cometido. Sufrir por tu rey…. Sangrar por tu rey…

Diarmuid no intentó replicar el hecho de que él no era exactamente "su" rey.

-... Me plació. Por lo que vengo a hacerte una oferta.

Gilgamesh se materializó enfrente de él, sin que Diarmuid pudiese prevenirlo. Instintivamente, se echó hacia atrás. Unos delgados dedos se posaron en su barbilla, levantando su mentón. Delicadamente. Peligrosamente.

Aquello no era una caricia.

Contuvo la respiración:

-Si quieres convertirte en mi súbdito, Lancer, puedes. Te colmaré de honores. No tienes más que arrodillarte ante mí.

Aquellos ojos hipnotizaban.

La tentación, si lo permitía, podía resultar incluso grande.

Vasallo del rey protagonista de los cantos más remotos, del primer héroe de la civilización.

Soldado de una figura que encarnaba todo lo humano, pero también todo lo divino.

Una oportunidad así jamás se presentaría.

Pero Diarmuid jamás lo permitiría.

Sin poder aún respirar, su mano, siempre llena de consideración, retiró suavemente la del semidiós. Notó que sus dedos estaban muy fríos en comparación con los del arquero, imbuidos de una electrizante energía que le erizó la piel por un instante.

Hizo una nueva reverencia, más inclinada que la anterior:

-Agradezco la proposición, Rey de los Héroes, pero me temo que no puedo aceptarla. Solo serviré a mi Master.

Esperaba que Gilgamesh se encolerizara. Incluso que intentara atacarlo. A fin de cuentas, era una grave ofensa declinar tan generosa propuesta, y más de tan altanero personaje.

Este, en cambio, soltó una carcajada apática, separándose de él:

-Justo lo que esperaba. Sublime. Realmente no te retractas de tu palabra. Es una lástima. Pero no hubiera aceptado otra respuesta.

Había amenaza en aquella última afirmación.

Comprendió entonces que aquel enredo y aquellos elogios tan inusuales no habían sido más que una prueba que el rey le había impuesto, en su laberinto de engaños y ardides. Que de alguna manera, había logrado superar.

Una respuesta incorrecta, asumió, hubiera provocado probablemente una aniquilación instantánea.

Notó que las piernas de Gilgamesh comenzaban a difuminarse entre aquel brillo metálico, por lo que procedió a hablar:

-No obstante, si me permitís…

-Puedes hablar –asintió, a pesar de que no detuvo el desvanecimiento de la mitad de su cuerpo.

-Que solo sirva a mi Master, no quiere decir que no os reconozca como rey. Protegeré a cualquier aliado y si he de resultar herido por defender a un líder, que así sea.

Gilgamesh dejó escapar una silenciosa risotada, complacido.

Sin embargo, el irlandés supo que no había terminado de lanzar el veneno. Cuando este realizó una nueva pregunta, aquel polvo radiante solo había dejado sus ojos de víbora detrás:

-¿Protegerías incluso a quien te traicionó?

Su titubeo fue breve, pero suficiente para provocar que la incorpórea sonrisa de Gilgamesh se ensanchara.

-Si es por una causa justa, sin dudarlo.

Diarmuid podía sentirla.

 -Cuán estúpido.

Gilgamesh desapareció sin dejar rastro, pero su voz aún retumbaba en las paredes.

 Y su risa.

_“Fascinante”._

* * *

 

A veces se preguntaba si se trataba de la misma persona.

Aquella que le había hecho una suculenta proposición aquella noche. Aquella que proliferaba insultos directos a su persona.

Consideraba que sí. La oferta había sido falsa. Una apuesta, con un posible desenlace fatal. Los agravios, en cambio, resultaban verdaderos. Como le había aconsejado Saber, Diarmuid había aprendido a ignorarlos.

Pero la frialdad se antojaba real, lo que le confundía sobremanera. Gilgamesh no había dudado en alabarlo, pero tampoco se esforzaba ahora por no criticarlo.

Intuyó, con el tiempo, que aquella discrepancia no era contradictoria. Para el héroe de Babilonia, él seguía perteneciendo a un mundo muy por debajo del suyo. Pero esto no conllevaba que no pudiese mostrar interés. A su manera.

Ahora le dirigía, aunque fuera a base de ultrajes, la palabra. Cuando lo saludaba por los pasillos, le observaba de vuelta. Incluso le respondía. Con soberbia, naturalmente.

Aceptaba a regañadientes su presencia cuando buscaba a Arturia y no la encontraba sola.

Incluso cuando Cú Chulainn se burlaba de él diciendo que trataba demasiado formal a “ese imbécil de Archer”, Gilgamesh permitió, no sin un previo arrebato que lo enfrentó al lancero de cabello azul, que lo tuteara. No obstante, Diarmuid jamás lo llamaba por otro apelativo que no fuese Rey de los Héroes, lo que parecía agradar sumamente a este último.

Y como aprendió rápidamente, cuando se aburría, le incordiaba.

* * *

 

La primera vez que el hijo de Lugalbanda acudió a él con la única intención de molestar, Diarmuid no estaba en compañía de Saber.

Se había rodeado, en aquella despreocupada noche, del grupo con el que solía beber. Dicho grupo estaba compuesto por aquellos héroes con los que el guerrero sentía mayor una cercanía cultural. Es decir, héroes del ciclo de Ulster —pues nadie de su ciclo había sido convocado todavía—. Héroes, salvando el caso de Scáthach, procedentes de su misma tierra natal.

Las formas de festejo eran parecidas. Los cánticos, si bien diversos, recordaban glorias pasadas y cuentos de los Áes Sídhe que todos conocían. El modo de beber, los juegos y el humor también resonaban cercanos.

En aquellos momentos, Diarmuid sentía que Chaldea no era más que un sueño. Que su vida anterior jamás se había marchitado.

-Estáis causando mucho estruendo, escoria.

La realidad era bien diferente.

Varios pares de ojos alzaron la mirada de sus jarras para contemplar al recién llegado con cierto aire amenazador. A nadie le gustaba que interrumpieran una celebración. Y menos que lo hiciera aquella figura que tan antipática se antojaba para la mayoría. Salvo para Medb, aparentemente.

-Pero si es nuestro rey favorito. –canturreó peligrosamente Cú Chulainn- Dudo que vengas a unirte, pero por preguntar que no quede.

-Mi concepto de diversión difiere mucho de esta vulgar jarana a la que denomináis “fiesta”.

-La puerta está por ahí. –comentó tranquilamente Scárthach.

Gilgamesh ignoró toda respuesta, posando los ojos en la jarra, que destilaba un color marrón que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Barro encharcado?

-Se llama Guinness. –explicó alegremente Fergus- Al parecer ahora es una cerveza típica de nuestra tierra natal. No es que nosotros la hayamos conocido antes de ser invocados, pero bueno, habrá que servir al orgullo nacional, ¿no? –y acto seguido soltó tal risotada que provocó que la tensión existente casi se disipara.

-Está bastante más suave de lo que me esperaba –comentó Cú Chulainn con desgana- Pero supongo que el alcohol ya no es lo que era.

El guerrero de Uruk arqueó una ceja:

-¿Esto bebéis para embriagaros?

Acto seguido, dio un sorbo.

Al instante, lo escupió.

-¡Puagh! ¿Cómo podéis beber esta bazofia? Supongo que es digna de vuestra calaña. Hasta el barro encharcado sabe mejor. Habrase visto. Donde quede un buen vino…

La reacción de los presentes fue un estallido de carcajadas. Salvo Diarmuid, que sonreía divertido, pero con cierto reparo. A juzgar por la expresión de Gilgamesh, aquella no era lo que esperaba, pues su expresión se desfiguró en una mueca de contrariedad.

No siempre el veneno surtía efecto.

Cú Chulainn hizo un gesto burlesco, desafiándole con una sonrisa chulesca:

-¿Me engañan mis oídos? ¿Es que esta cerveza moderna es demasiado para el “Rey de los Héroes”? Supongo que ni siquiera él puede aguantar varias rondas de Guinness… ¡Habrase visto!

Diarmuid sabía que la intención del portador de la Gáe Bolg no era otra que picarle. Había oído rumores acerca de que ambos se profesaban un rencor pasado que nunca se había evaporado. El por qué lo ignoraba.

Tampoco quería averiguarlo.

-Un rey no necesita entrar en el juego de un gusano. –afirmó Gilgamesh- Pero, como hoy me siento generoso, te concederé el privilegio de destruirte en tu propio terreno, escoria.

-Me gustaría verte intentándolo. –afirmó Cú Chulainn, pasándole una jarra. Gilgamesh la cogió al vuelo, sentándose con ellos, justo al lado de Diarmuid, que le hizo un hueco rápidamente.

-¡Una competición entre dos apuestos hombres! No olvidaré esta noche. –reía Medb, entretenida- Ofrezco mi cama como recompensa.

-Hazle morder el polvo. –animó Fergus a Cú Chulainn, dándole unas sonoras palmadas en el hombro.

-No te entrené para perder. –fue lo único que pronunció Scáthach, una diminuta sonrisa aflorando en sus labios.

El sonido de las jarras llenándose comenzó a inundar toda la estancia.

 

* * *

 

Nunca se supo exactamente quién ganó.

Cú Chulainn había llevado la ventaja, pues conocía la bebida. Gilgamesh, no acostumbrado a la cerveza, aminoró el paso, pero su tozudez y su total aversión hacia la derrota le otorgaron una poderosa resistencia.

La noche se demoró hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando gran parte de Chaldea dormía. Scáthatch ya se había retirado a sus aposentos. Medb dormía plácidamente sobre la mesa.

E igual hacía Cú, quien tras perder el recuento de jarras y jarras se había desplomado.

Gilgamesh había seguido un ejemplo parecido, pues se mantenía inmóvil con la cabeza agachada y la mano aún apretando la jarra vacía, intentando mantener la compostura. El moreno no sabía si estaba despierto o no, pero tampoco hizo ademán por descubrirlo.

Fergus y Diarmuid contemplaron el panorama y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Pensar que fueron enemigos terribles en el pasado y que ahora se peleen por ver quién bebe más… Menudo par.

-De alguna manera tienen que competir. –puntualizó Diarmuid.

-No, si mejor eso a que intenten volar el edificio por los aires de nuevo. –admitió, mientras se inclinaba para colocar a Cú Chulainn y a Medb sobre sus hombros. Acto seguido, señaló a Gilgamesh- ¿Qué hacemos con este?

El monarca soltó un gruñido que dio a entender que estaba lúcido. Casi.

-Yo me encargo de él. –se ofreció el más joven- Tú ya tienes suficiente carga. Y creo recordar donde se encuentran sus aposentos.

Su compatriota irlandés asintió y tras despedirse de él con un gesto y unas palabras, se retiró por los pasillos llevando a los otros dos héroes dormidos a cuestas.

Diarmuid suspiró. Aquellas escenas no tenían nada de heroico ni de majestuoso, pero eso no le disgustaba.

Eso le hacía recordar que una vez todos habían estado vivos.

Posó sus hermosos ojos de nuevo en Gilgamesh, que parecía haber recobrado la capacidad para emitir frases coherentes.

Casi:

-Maldita… escoria…. Maldito… barro encharcado…

Soltó un nuevo suspiro, no pudiendo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa que si Gilgamesh llegaba a ver, probablemente intentaría matarlo.

-Con permiso, Rey de los Héroes…

Este solo soltó un gruñido donde creyó reconocer varios insultos habituales. Con delicadeza, le retiró la jarra de los dedos, lo alzó del asiento, pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo asió de la cintura.

Si Gilgamesh llegaba a ver dicha escena, probablemente intentaría matarlo.

-Suéltame… Escoria…

Si acataba aquella orden y lo dejaba allí, Gilgamesh se enfurecería. Sino lo hacía, también.

No quedaba otra opción.

* * *

 

Los aposentos de Gilgamesh eran tal y como se los había imaginado. Llenos de joyas, oro, decoraciones fastuosas, armas valiosas de enemigos, ánforas de vino, tapices y murales de antaño en una escritura que no podía leer. Aunque no vio venir ni los coches en miniatura con los que solían jugar los niños, ni la gran motocicleta dorada en la que se podía leer la inscripción  _GilGil Machine_.

Sin detenerse mucho a estudiar la habitación, pues le parecía irrespetuoso, se apresuró a dirigirse a la cama, cubiertas con sábanas de la seda más suave y cojines del terciopelo más fino.

Diarmuid tomó de nuevo el brazo de Gilgamesh y lo pasó por encima de su cabeza. Sin mucho esfuerzo, pues aquel hombre era fibroso pero ligero, lo giró suavemente de manera que su espalda quedase justo delante de la cama.

El rubio ahogó un nuevo bufido. Le recordó al siseo de la invocación.

Meciéndole con sosiego de los hombros, quiso tumbarlo hacia atrás para que su cabeza cayera sobre los cojines. Se permitió contemplarle por un momento, y vio que tenía los ojos entrecerrados, con una mueca de cansancio y disgusto.

La almohada quedaba demasiado atrás, por lo que, tras murmurar de nuevo una disculpa, colocó sus manos sobre su cintura. Era bastante delgada y curvada. Suave al tacto.

Decidió no prestarle más atención.

Colocando una rodilla en la cama, el irlandés subió a Gilgamesh, que seguía pronunciando insultos, hasta que su cabeza quedase encima de la almohada. Pese a que el otro no paró de quejarse, soltó un suspiro de conformidad cuando notó la recién encontrada comodidad.

El moreno entendió que su labor había concluido. Quiso darse prisa en bajarse de la cama. Estar en ella le resultaba incómodo, como si traspasase un espacio íntimo.

“ _Ofrezco mi cama como recompensa_ ”. Había dicho Medb.

Diarmuid enrojeció y se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

-Buenas noches, Rey de los Hér------

Unos fuertes brazos asiéndose a su cuello lo tomaron por sorpresa. Quiso reaccionar, considerando que quizás el otro no se encontraba bien y estaba tratando de pedir ayuda.

Absurdo.

Gilgamesh nunca pedía ayuda.

Una parte diminuta de él incluso le advirtió que podía tratarse de un posible ataque.

Pero no hubo palabras. Ni ataques.

Solo una cabeza que se incorporaba con rapidez.

Unos labios secos en su cuello.

Una lengua húmeda y caliente saboreando la piel, acariciándola, explorándola.

Un sonido de succión. Sigiloso. Fiero. Lujurioso. 

Quiso reaccionar, pero su mente se quedó en blanco.

Finalmente, notó que el corazón pasaba de latir con serenidad a dar hercúleos golpes contra su pecho. De él, un sentimiento de vergüenza brotó y navegó por toda la carne. Su tez, normalmente pálida, avivaba la más intensa llamarada.

Cuando por fin ató cabos, soltó una exclamación nerviosa, dirigiendo rápidamente la mirada hacia Gilgamesh en busca de explicaciones:

-¿¡Q-qué----¡?

Pero este yacía dormido sobre su hombro.

Lo meneó un poco. Nada. Lo intentó de nuevo. Nihil.

Una lucha interna floreció en la conciencia de Diarmuid. Enfrentarse a la ira de un hombre que ve su sueño irrumpido, molestar a una persona que ya dormía para buscar el porqué de lo ocurrido. Y además qué persona. Auguraba que  Gilgamesh no tendría un buen despertar.

También podía dejarlo estar por el momento, atribuirlo a un desliz ebrio, y marcharse.

Frente a su código honorable de conocer la verdad, el inusual rubor inclinó la balanza a favor de irse. Tras depositar con rapidez a un tranquilo Gilgamesh que dormía profundamente la ronda de cervezas, Diarmuid salió rápidamente de la habitación.

No recordaba la última vez que había enrojecido tanto como un mero muchacho. Se llevó la mano al cuello, nervioso, confuso. Excitado.

Todavía quedaban restos de saliva. Todavía merodeaba el rastro de sus dientes, el ardor de su lengua.

Ahogó un quejido de bochorno.

Aquello iba a dejar marca.

* * *

 

-Tío, ¿es eso un chupetón?

Y vaya que si dejó marca.

A pesar de que él no había bebido ni la mitad de alcohol que los dos rivales de la noche pasada, Diarmuid sintió una especie de resaca durante aquella mañana. Extrañado, se había llevado instintivamente la mano al lugar donde lo habían marcado. Cuando se dio cuenta, se ruborizó de nuevo.

Quizás los vampiros ya habían existido en Babilonia y Gilgamesh era el primero de su colección. Después de todo, no sería el primer vampiro en Chaldea.

Pero luego desechó pensamientos absurdos. Estaba claro que la jaqueca se había atribuido a lo poco que había dormido, y al frenesí tan extraño al que su cuerpo se había expuesto en el momento en el que aquel arrogante amante del vino consideró buena idea lanzarse a por su cuello.

La sensación era lejana, inusitada, pero familiar.

¿Libido, quizás?

Decidió que esa era una pregunta que mejor no responder.

La voz estruendosa y entretenida de Cú Chulainn le había sacado de sus pensamientos. Rezó por que no hubiese sido lo suficientemente alta como para que el resto de la cantina lo hubiese escuchado. El centenar de pares de ojos que se posaron sobre él y su acompañante lo disuadieron de lo contrario.

Se hundió más en su asiento.

-Algo debió de picarme anoche. -respondió él con dificultad. Nunca había sabido mentir.

-Y un cuerno. Eso es un chupetón. ¿Quién te lo ha hecho? ¿Medb? No me extrañaría, la verdad. A fin de cuentas, no hay noche en la que no ofrezca su cama.

Diarmuid decidió no contestar, pero su mirada lo acabó traicionando al contemplar, sin realmente quererlo, a aquel individuo gallardo entrando en la cantina con una evidente expresión de que recién se había levantado. Ya era pasado el mediodía.

Cú Chulainn siguió sus ojos, lo miró con incredulidad y se volvió a él, esta vez susurrando:

-¿¡Ese capullo!? No me lo puedo creer… Osea, ¿de verdad te pone alguien como él? Pero si es gilipollas perdido. Bueno, aunque si es bueno en la cama, igual compensa. Yo que sé.

El moreno negó rápidamente con la cabeza, dando a entender que nunca habían llegado a nada. Porque realmente, no habían llegado a nada.

Pero aun así lo turbaba.

Que Gilgamesh hubiese empezado a tolerar su presencia, lo sabía. Que le dirigiera la palabra, también lo había notado. Pero de eso a hacerle semejante carantoña había un abismo. Tenía entendido que el monarca babilónico era muy dado a tener relaciones diversas, pero todas con gentes que él consideraba dignas.

Y pese a los bizarros elogios que no tenían más fin que el de engañarlo, el rubio parecía haber dejado muy claro que Diarmuid no podía atravesar dicho umbral de dignidad.

Entonces, ¿por qué?

_Eres el del lunar._

Imposible. Su lunar solo funcionaba con mujeres, y dudaba mucho que pudiese surtir efecto con alguien que encima estaba resguardado bajo un hálito de semi-divinidad.

¿Por qué?

Solo había una manera de saberlo.

* * *

 

Que Diarmuid retrasara la oportunidad en varias ocasiones, no pudo evitarse. La conversación no era fácil, y menos el individuo con el que trataba de mantenerla. Pero rehuir una confrontación no era propio de un caballero, y decidió que, en la próxima ocasión que se lo encontrara cuando estuvieran los dos solos, inquiriría.

Y de repente, se lo encontró de frente. En el mismo pasillo donde Gilgamesh le había intentado tender aquella trampa no hacía mucho tiempo.

Hizo su tan acostumbrada reverencia para saludarlo, aparentando tranquilidad:

-Rey de los Héroes.

-Lancer. –contestó él, indiferente, mirándolo de soslayo.

-¿Puedo…?

-He quedado con el Rey Sol para discutir de temas de una envergadura demasiado compleja para que las entienda un mero mortal. Que sea rápido. –formuló él con claridad.

El irlandés casi tuvo la tentación de dejarlo correr de nuevo. Pero su estricto código no le permitía huir.

Las cartas sobre la mesa:

-Quiero que me aclares algo. Algo que no consigo entender.

Gilgamesh arqueó la ceja, aparentemente interesado, si bien se contemplaba la mano como si realmente no pareciera escucharle.

-¿Recuerdas la noche… en la que bebiste con los héroes de Ulster?

-Por desgracia, sí. –gruñó él- El regusto de ese barro encharcado aún sigue presente en mi memoria.

-Y recordarás que te llevé a tu habitación para que descansaras.

-Así que fuiste tú. –enunció él- Siempre estuve preguntándome quién tuvo las agallas de tocarme sin ningún tipo de permiso.

Diarmuid lo observó, esperando quizás un desate de ira, pero Gilgamesh no parecía enfadado.

Por el momento.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir. –contestó, simple y llanamente.

Asintió, aunque sabía que realmente le había hecho un favor. Pero él ya sabía lo que opinaba Gilgamesh de los favores. Decidió no protestar, ya que él lo había hecho con honor y sin esperar ningún tipo de gratitud a cambio.

-¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió entonces?-inquirió él, tragando saliva.

Gilgamesh frunció el ceño, y pareció que durante unos instantes meditaba. Tras ello, se encogió de hombros, aburrido:

-Sé que me dejaste en la cama. Recuerdo el tacto de la almohada. Y luego te marchaste.

Diarmuid esperó.

Pero el babilonio parecía haber concluido la charla. De hecho, lo contempló, preguntándole:

-¿Por?

Esperó.

Y comprendió.

No se acordaba.

No podía decirlo en voz alta, porque Gilgamesh jamás reconocería haberse olvidado de algo.

Pero estaba claro.

No se acordaba. Y si se acordaba, estaba ignorando el tema a propósito, como si no fuera algo que mereciera la mínima atención.

Por un momento, se quedó con la mente totalmente en blanco. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? No quería un enfrentamiento innecesario con él, no ahora que más o menos mantenían una extraña relación cordial.

Había sido, como aventuró al principio, un desliz. Una acción totalmente desprovista de voluntad que no había encerrado significado alguno.

A pesar de él no había podido evitar darle vueltas desde entonces. Y la marca en su cuello era una prueba evidente.

Pero, si aquello no había sido más que un desliz, entonces no tenía sentido traerlo a la luz. No tendría lugar de nuevo, no tenía importancia, y no valía la pena mencionarlo. Seguro que el rey no contaba como algo digno de rememorar aquella bizarra muestra de lujuria, pese a que en él hubiera tenido el efecto contrario.

Por lo que, cuando observó que un impaciente Gilgamesh comenzaba a contrariarse, negó con la cabeza:

-Por nada. Quería saber si te encontrabas bien, después de todo. El héroe de Ulster parecía tener algunas lagunas mentales después de lo sucedido.

-¡Ja! No compares mi infalible memoria con la de semejante gusano.

Casi tuvo el impulso de reírse, pero se contuvo.

Cuando Gilgamesh se desvaneció, Diarmuid no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

* * *

 

-Últimamente te veo mucho hablando con ese irlandés, Rey Dorado.  –enunció Ozymandias, tumbado sobre su cama, con una sonrisa interesada.

-¿Qué insinúas? –inquirió Gilgamesh, incorporándose mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Nada, simplemente me extraña que te juntes con alguien como él. –afirmó él, bostezando- Siempre has tenido esa idea en la cabeza de solo asociarte con gente digna. Y sueles entender por dignidad un elitismo en el que no solemos coincidir. ¿Es que te suscita cierto interés? No puedo negar que es muy atractivo.

-No digas tonterías. –lo interrumpió, sirviéndose una copa de vino. El faraón alzó la mano, y el rubio le pasó otra copa que cogió al vuelo- Sigue siendo escoria, pero bajo esas capas de respeto y educación se esconde una ira que solo vi una vez, y de lejos. Me pregunto cómo puedo encender esa chispa, y cuál será el resultado.

-Eres un sádico, Rey Dorado. –añadió el egipcio, con una tibia sonrisa en los labios.

-Soy un observador. Y ver a una persona sucumbir ante emociones que se esmera por enterrar es un espectáculo digno de ver. Ya lo hice una vez, y mereció mucho la pena.

-¿Entonces solo estás a la espera de ver cuándo mostrará esa furia ante el resto?

-El resto me es indiferente. Con tal de que pueda verla yo basta. Y no tiene por qué ser necesariamente furia. Solo quiero que desate lo que tiene dentro de sí que tanto busca refrenar.

-Con el respeto que nos guarda a los reyes, dudo mucho que estalle frente a ti. -dedujo con lógica el otro.

-Espero que así sea. Las consecuencias serían funestas para él. Pero tengo paciencia. Solo he de esperar a que el individuo adecuado sea invocado.

-¿No te refieres a…?

-Sí. Al mismo al que una vez rindió pleitesía. Es un rey, pero un rey que le traicionó. Y él puede perdonar, pero la cólera dentro de él jamás ha olvidado.

Ramsés se echó de nuevo sobre la cama. Dio otro largo bostezo:

-Si sirve de algo mi opinión, creo que te suscita un mayor interés que ese, pero no quieres reconocerlo.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, esco----?

En ese momento, Gilgamesh calló, llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Ozymandias, que seguía postrado, dando sorbos a la copa de vino, lo observó por el rabillo del ojo:

-¿Rey Dorado?

Este parecía clavar la mirada en un punto fijo, pero el faraón sabía que no estaba realmente mirando, sino buceando en alguna especie de recuerdo.

Esperó.

Y vio cómo la mueca ausente de Gilgamesh se transformaba en una especie de confusión, y tras esto, de lucidez:

-Conque esa fue la razón… -murmuró él.

-¿Sucede algo?

Gilgamesh dio un suspiro muy largo. No parecía contento, sino más bien resignado.

La pregunta que formuló no buscaba ser contestada:

-Dime, Rey Sol. Cuando uno prueba el pan de la plebe… ¿Lo suelta, o sigue engulléndolo?

* * *

 

-Osaste mentirme.-pronunció una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando Diarmuid volvía de una misión, notó el fuerte aroma a vino frío y a arena detrás de sí, y reconociéndolo, preparó la reverencia incluso antes de que Gilgamesh terminara de materializarse del todo.

Se mostró confuso:

-¿Rey de los Héroes?

-¿Es que tu pasado traicionero ha vuelto a apoderarse de tu naturaleza? –inquirió él. Diarmuid sabía que a juzgar por su tono no estaba enfadado, pero tampoco se le antojaba alegre- Recuerdas perfectamente lo que pasó aquella noche. Y yo también. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste entonces?

Afirmar que temía que Gilgamesh no se acordara entrañaba un riesgo importante de encolerizar al de enfrente. Y Diarmuid estaba demasiado cansado para aguantar una de sus solemnes rabietas.

-Creí… Creí que no tenía la suficiente importancia como para mencionarlo.

-¿Osas afirmar que si un rey como yo te hace una insinuación semejante, no tiene importancia?

-Al contrario. –admitió, agachando la mirada- Creí que no tendría importancia para alguien de tu calibre.

El orgulloso arquero sonrió.

-¿... Y para ti? ¿Tuvo importancia?

Diarmuid tragó saliva. No estaba seguro de lo que pretendía el monarca babilónico, pero decidió no ocultar ninguna otra verdad.

A fin de cuentas, no sabía mentir.

Y Gilgamesh era consciente de ello.

-… La tuvo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Y frente a lo que esperaba, el rubio cambió astutamente de tema:

-Tengo entendido que no acostumbras a tener devaneos con los Servants o humanos de aquí en Chaldea. Me extraña. ¿Acaso guardas una promesa de fidelidad a alguien?

Si bien él ya conocía la respuesta.

-… No. Ya no. –confesó el moreno, frunciendo el ceño- Pero desde que renací no me he involucrado en ningún tipo de aventura pasajera.

-Un héroe al que se le conoce por sus gestas amorosas apenas se ha involucrado en semejantes asuntos. Interesante. E irónico. Aunque probablemente tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo en repetidas ocasiones.

Diarmuid calló al ver que Gilgamesh estaba observando su rostro, creyendo que se había detenido a contemplar su lunar por el rabillo del ojo.

Lo que no sabía es que este estaba contemplando sus labios.

-Guardo fidelidad a mi cometido. Y a mi corazón.

-Exacto. –afirmó el otro, divertido- Y por eso una carantoña tan efímera como la de aquella noche te provocó tal reacción, ¿no es cierto? Porque dicho tipo de gestos solo están destinados a personas queridas, protegidas bajo juramento, o bajo un vínculo. Resulta casi adorable.

Diarmuid enrojeció brevemente, lo que provocó una carcajada en Gilgamesh.

No estaba seguro de qué pretendía este último, por lo que intentó evadir el asunto:

-Vivo para servir a mi Master. No existe nada más que mi misión.

-Patético. –chasqueó con la lengua, interrumpiéndole- Master es completamente consciente de casi todos los devaneos que tienen lugar en este pútrido lugar. Nadie se esfuerza por ocultarlos, a fin de cuentas. Y le es indiferente. Solo refrenas tus deseos mediante una frágil excusa bañada en honor.

Permaneció en silencio, pugnando por que una parte de sí no buscara darle la razón.

-En esta ocasión, puedes servir a tu propósito y a tus anhelos, ya que no se contradicen. Sería de estúpidos no aprovechar la ocasión.

Hubo una larga pausa donde todo permaneció mudo. Salvo por los ojos de Gilgamesh.

Confuso, Diarmuid quiso discernir la verdad detrás de tanta palabrería:

-No te entiendo, Rey de los Héroes. ¿Qué pretendes decirme con todo esto?

Pero este no buscaba ponérselo fácil.

-¿Qué pretendes entender?

Su garganta quedó seca:

-¿Es.... una nueva proposición?

Notaba cómo las manos le sudaban y el corazón le latía con fuerza, por lo que agradeció que Gilgamesh no lo mirara de vuelta.

Aunque este no necesitaba ojos para ver:

-No tiendo a mostrar interés por la escoria más mundana. Pero sí sé apreciar la belleza. Y más cuando está envuelta en una magia diferente, pero parecida a la mía.

Lo observó enmudecido.

¿Quería eso decir que el lunar sí había surtido efecto en él?

-No te confundas. Tu marca podrá hacer sucumbir a muchas personas, pero no al primer héroe de la Humanidad. Tu devoción fue deliciosa, tanto como para avivar mi interés. Tus rasgos resultan agradables a la vista, lo suficiente como para desearlos. Y el halo que los arropa resulta tan enigmático… Igual que esa parte de ti que no estás dispuesto a reconocer.

-¿Perdón?

El soberano volvió a mostrar su capacidad de evadir los temas cuando estos dejaban de interesarle:

-Pese a que mi magnificencia roza aquella de los dioses, mi cuerpo es inevitablemente humano. Y tiene una serie de necesidades que solo se satisfacen mediante la carne ajena. Por algún motivo, este demostró la otra noche que la carne que anhelaba saborear era la tuya. Y no ha cambiado de parecer.

Diarmuid notaba que enrojecía de pies a cabeza. Sí, era cierto que en su vida anterior, antes de Gráinne, el guerrero de Fianna había aceptado numerosas muestras de amor y había tomado a numerosas amantes. Pero esta era la primera vez que un hombre le hacía una sugerencia semejante, y era la primera vez que lo hacía un rey. Y además qué rey.

El individuo de enfrente lo sabía y parecía regodearse ante su rubor.

Comprendía la oferta. Pero ahora cabía determinar si esta era real.

Y si era real...

¿Entonces qué?

-¿...Cómo sé que esta vez no se trata de un ardid?

Gilgamesh ahogó una diminuta risa:

-Por favor. ¿Por qué habría de traicionar a mi cuerpo de esa manera? No trato de ponerte a prueba esta vez. No existe nada más allá. He tenido bastantes relaciones desde que me invocaron. En ninguna hicieron faltas tretas, ni explicaciones. No se precisaron palabras. Solo... placer. 

Agachó la cabeza, incapaz de soportar la vergüenza:

-Cuando se trata de hacer el amor, soy bastante claro. -aclaró este, incorporándose de la columna- No necesito saber si tu lealtad es ficticia o real, pues no preciso de ella para invitarte a mi cama. De hecho, sería un obstáculo.

Gilgamesh dejó entonces de divagar, aproximándose a él y colocando sus largos dedos en sus labios:

-Solo busco dejarme llevar. Disfrutar. No es tan difícil. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. 

El rostro del rey de repente estaba cerca, hasta el punto de que una breve brisa de tentación quiso rozar los ojos de Diarmuid con la intención de cerrarlos.

Pero estos estaban demasiado atentos a los mensajes que escapaban de la boca del babilonio:

-Si tus ansias se compenetran con las mías, ven a mí. Te estaré esperando.

Sus dedos se movieron tan solo un ápice, humedeciéndose en su saliva.

El caballero de Fianna se estremeció, pero no de temor. Su cuerpo pareció, en algún momento, acercarse también. 

La inesperada epifanía de querer dar una respuesta.

Cercanía.

Un susurro, como el melódico silbido de una serpiente, arrullando en su oído:

-No temas a tus pasiones.

Un brillo dorado esfumándose. La llegada de un vacío todavía templado.

El regusto de la piel en los labios, esforzándose por no evadirse.

Un cosquilleo aún candente.

Incógnitas.

Anhelo.

_“Fascinante”._

Y un silencio ensordecedor.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PD: El resumen es una referencia —bastante trastocada— al inicio de la Epopeya de Gilgamesh porque soy así de friki. Particularmente, a la versión de la editorial Alianza. 
> 
> PD2: Me encanta la cerveza Guinness.


End file.
